


A Dream Come True

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Songs, Eskel & Lambert are brats, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jaskier knows that witchers don’t sing.At least, he thought that’s what he knew.Eskel and Lambert surprise him.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the small Calanthe ballad just because I have a crush.

Jaskier was certain that he was mistaken when he first heard the voices coming from the dining hall.

There was no way it could ever be. Not here. Kaer Morhen was the home of the witchers and he knew for a fact that witchers didn’t SING!

“Oh, she bites like a viper,   
Hunts you down like a hound!   
Her claws they’re made of iron!”

That was certainly Lambert’s voice, but it just couldn’t be. Could it?

“Her teeth cut like daggers,  
And they’ll rip to the bone!  
Oh, she was born a fighter!”

Jaskier walked slowly forward, not wanting to disturb the song, if that was indeed what he was hearing.

“No man can compare,  
To her sword or her tongue,  
And none would dare to try her!”

Lambert’s voice was joined then by Eskel’s.

“So step softly, my lads!  
And do heed the roar,  
Of the Lioness of Cintra!”

Geralt’s brothers lifted their goblets at the end of the ballad, clanking them against each other before drinking deeply.

A sort of applause to themselves, Jaskier gathered. Though, he still saw fit to give them a proper one from the doorway.

“Bravo! Bravo! That was brilliant!” He smiled brightly at the two, who grinned back at him with pride. 

“Why, thank you, master bard.” Lambert bowed while Eskel shot Geralt a gloating look over the table.

“Sir Hardass of Mute Town refused to lend us a third voice.” He tattled to Jaskier while Geralt glared at the both of them from behind his drink.

“Of course he refused.” Jaskier snorted. “You’ve been around him longer than I have. You should know well that Geralt doesn’t sing.”

“Enough.” Said witcher grunted. “Don’t encourage them.”

“May we encourage him then, Geralt?” Lambert hummed at his older brother, sending Jaskier a mischievous look. “He can write us songs and then we can sing them to you.”

“No.”

Jaskier took a seat next to Eskel and reached for an empty cup to fill for himself. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear one of my songs from the lips of a witcher?” He continued to instigate. “My dears, If it pleases, i’ll write you a thousand ballads!”

“That would please us very much.” Lambert giggled. “Wouldn’t it, Geralt?”

“Fuck off.” The white wolf snarled into his wine.

“Oh hush, darling!” Jaskier scolded him. “You’ve brought this upon yourself, you know.”

Geralt growled but said nothing else.

“At least I won’t make them sing to you about Calanthe.” His lover assured him, gently placing his hand onto Geralt’s knee beneath the table. “But then again, I do need new material for my next visit to the Cintran court...Hold tight, gentlemen! I need to fetch my lute.”

He stood quickly and hurried from the dining hall, a spring in his step all the way up the winding castle stairs.

“We love your bard, Geralt.” Lambert crooned to his agitated brother. “He’s so very kind to us.”

“Fuck you.” Geralt snapped.


End file.
